landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Overview You can switch how you fight in combat based entirely on your choice of weapon and armor at any time. Many players keep and use more than one type of weapon, equipping them to suit specific battle scenarios. For example, in caves it can be more effective to attack a monster from a distance using a ranged weapon, while others are easier to defeat up-close with mele weapons. *All players start with a weapon and many innate recipes for weapons of different styles can be crafted. :*If a player obtains all of the possible recipes, anyone can craft them. All of the weapons may be crafted, but players need mined resources and logged resources, as well as looted essences to do so. Weapon Use Weapons in Landmark are relatively simplistic, currently featuring 3 types of attacks. *'Primary' (default: Left mouse button), *'Secondary' (default: Right mouse button), and *'Special' (default: "E"). Each of the weapons is associated with an affinity. While in-game, place your mouse over the weapon in your Inventory and press the Alt key to toggle the full information about each of the three attacks. Equipping Weapons Unlike many other games, weapons do not have an equipment slot in the Character Sheet. Instead, they remain in your regular inventory until you want to equip them. Weapons can be equipped. :To equip weapons, find the in your inventory and drag them to your hotbar. :*Click it when you want begin combat or :*Press the number key that corresponds with the weapon's hotbar location. In the example image of the hotbar shown above, pressing 4 will equip the wand and pressing 5 will switch to the sword. Ranged Weapons :Innate Weapons The following weapons can be crafted by anyone, provided you gather the resources *Gunslinger's Six-Shooters - Western-style guns *Supercooled Power Cannon - a futuristic water cannon *Wand of Boundless Light - a wand of vibrant light (replaced Wand of Light) *Wanderer's Blazing Bow - a bow with blazing effects (replaced the Flamekin's Bow) :Non-Innate Weapons Non-innate weapons must be added to the Replicator. :This is done by discovering the recipe or unlocking them using the Lumen Station. *Frost Lord's Fury *Staff of Frozen Sorrow *Overcharged Recon Blaster *Staff of the Lightning Caller *Diabolical Scientist's Raygun *''Please add weapons in a list here and remove this note.'' Melee Weapons :Innate Weapons The following weapons can be crafted by anyone, provided you gather the resources *Falchion of the Inner Spark - a flame filled sword and shield *Poison Soaked Daggers (replaced Obsidian Daggers) - disease-ridden daggers *Armament of Unrelenting Vengeance (replaced Darksteel Sword and Shield) - a sword and shield of shadows :Non-Innate Weapons Non-innate weapons must be added to the Replicator. :This is done by discovering the recipe or unlocking them using the Lumen Station. *Flame Bound Bastion *Frenzied Slayer's Battle Axe *Electrified Assault Axe *Armored Brawler's Blade *Crusader's Courage *Spear of Piercing Judgement *Blight Warden's Pain *Spear of Piercing Judgement New Weapons The following are not-innate and need to be added to the wiki, but their status as ranged or mele weapons is not clear. :If you have one of the these, please take a moment to add the new page and/or shift them to the correct place in the list of non-innate weapons in one of the sections above. *Unflinching Embodiment of Might *Avenging Champion's Exaltation *Night Herald's Mercy Related Topics *Combat *Armor Category:Weapons